


Seafood Paella

by SodaStrawberry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cooking, Food, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mute Link, Sign Language, Zelda is mentioned, mild endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodaStrawberry/pseuds/SodaStrawberry
Summary: Link wants some dinner. Sidon is a little more concerned with his health and wellbeing though.





	

“So, in conclusion, I believe the meeting went rather well.” Sidon was almost boring himself to tears with the report he was giving his father. “I’m sure another trade route should be underway soon, which would benefit our kingdom,” he noticed the king shift slightly to the left, grinning as he did. As Sidon brushed this off and continued, his father held up a hand as if to silence him.

  
“We can continue this at a later time, Sidon. You have a guest.” He nodded slightly towards the entrance of the Domain.  
Sure enough, a familiar face was strolling into the heart of his home on horseback. He perked up immediately, shouting to his father that he’d be back and dashing out into the open to meet his friend.

  
“Link!” He said with enthusiasm, somewhat startling the boy’s horse. “I’m so glad you’ve chosen to visit! What brings you here?”  
His smile slowly faded when Link took off his hood. He looked so exhausted. His hair was tangled and matted, his clothes stained with what could either be dirt or his own blood. Sidon watched intently as Link lifted his arms up and crossed them over his chest, head seeming to slouch a bit with a sigh. _“Rest.”_ He was here to rest.

  
“Of course, my dear friend!” He assisted Link off his horse, gently setting him on the ground. The way the boy winced at pressure being put on his leg made Sidon’s stomach churn. “I’ll guide you to my room, It’s more comfortable and private than staying at the inn.” He beamed, “and you deserve the best we have to offer!”  
Link blushed, obviously still squeamish at the way Sidon so openly complimented him without a trace of shame. He followed obediently, however, signing to his horse a command to stay put at the gateway.

  
“As you can see,” Sidon talked on with enthusiasm, “We’ve done many small renovations and repairs to our infrastructure since the last time you’ve visited. Of course, with your help, those luminous stones you’ve been gathering for us have truly been of appreciation.”

  
Feeling like each time he tried to focus on the intricate patterns of spires and walls he felt more and more dizzy, Link tried to take in his surroundings. He and Zelda had planned out and executed repairs towards Hyrule castle that they were both proud of, but whenever he visited Zora’s domain he always felt a little jealous that the two of them couldn’t put together something as beautiful as this. Zora’s certainly did have an eye for regality, not even the princesses castle could compare.  
“Here we are,” Sidon’s voice cut back in through Link’s thoughts. “This is my room.” He beamed, displaying it with open arms.

  
Of course it would be as regal as everything else in the Zora’s domain was, with designs etched into the walls that snaked around portraits of Sidon and and his family. Books and papers were tossed about the room as if someone had been frantically trying to sip up information before an important meeting, and in the very very corner of his room sat… A cooking pot.

  
“My apologies for the mess, my friend.” Sidon sheepishly tried to scoop up loose papers on his bed and around his desk. “I would’ve prepared had I known you were visiting, however-” He perked up at a small clicking sound. “...Link?” He asked, a curious smile stretching across his face.

  
The boy was crouched down by the stove which was wedged in between two countertops of herbs and spices. Link had assumed it was for making elixirs, seeing as though Sidon was more than willing to hand over a rather valuable one to him at the moment they first met. To him, however, it was a one way ticket to a nice meal. He had set up a simple bundle of wood underneath, and was clicking a piece of flint against his sword to kindle a fire.

  
“What are you doing, little guppy?” Sidon cooed, kneeling next to the boy.

  
He simply turned around and looked at him with bright eyes, cupping his hand in front of his neck and letting it sink to his stomach. _“Hungry”_ he signed.  
Sidon laid a hand on his shoulder, “Dearest, I can get the chefs to prepare something for you. If you’re hungry, you needn’t prepare something for yourself. You’re our guest.”

  
Link playfully batted his hand away, smiling. _“I want to cook.”_

  
And with that, one of his satchels was opened on Sidon’s bedroom floor, revealing a wondrous collection of food. Everything from packaged meat to spices and seasonings.

  
Sidon chuckled to himself, the princess hadn’t been lying when she told him that Link’s stomach was the organ he cherished most, and heaven forbid it get injured in battle.

  
“What are you going to make?” The prince adjusted himself so that he could more comfortably watch Link’s nimble hands start to pick apart rice from the stalk and set it aside for later. Link shrugged, seemingly making it up as he went. After he had decided on which ingredients he was going to use, he picked up the mighty porgy that was sitting on the cloth and handed it to Sidon. He made a peeling motion with his hands, and Sidon understood.

  
“What should I do with this after it’s descaled, Link?” He inquired.

  
Link hummed a bit in response, and then pointed towards one of his small cooking knives. A nice brew of ingredients were simmering inside the pot by now, and Sidon’s room smelled delightful. Doing as told, Sidon plopped the fish back down onto the cloth and watched as Link chopped it into pieces, tossing each one he made into the fire. After a few minutes of poking at it, the boy took a spoon and scooped up a nice mixture of everything in the pot and held it up to Sidon’s mouth. As the prince opened his mouth to taste, he saw the spoon being jerked back away. Link made a C with his hand and cupped it to the sides of his mouth, then flipped it the opposite direction and pushed it away from his face. _“It’s hot.”_

  
“Thank you, my friend. I’m starting to become at a loss for what I’d do without you, seeing as though you’re always here to aid and rescue me when need be.” Sidon smiled, lightly blowing cool air on the food before tasting it.

  
Link, obviously not amused by the complement, whacked him on the head with the utensil after its contents had been eaten.

  
Sidon smiled, chewing slowly as if to savor the taste. “Its wonderful.”

  
Link smiled, quickly jotting down everything he used in the dish to save for later before digging in. On the list read in scratchy handwriting: Hylian Rice, Goat Butter, Rock Salt, Mighty Porgy, Hearty Blueshell Snail. A dish the boy had dubbed “Seafood Paella”

  
Momentarily distracted from the wonderful taste in his mouth, Sidon’s stomach sank when he watched Link eat. He looked like he hadn’t had a decent meal in weeks. Upon further inspection, his arms seemed thinner and face shallower. Especially now that they were so close, the matting of his hair and the patchy bandage job on his leg were more apparent than when Sidon had first noticed them. Despite all this, Link seemed rather content. There was a slight smile on his face as he ate, and even though he seemed thin he still radiated a warm glow like he always did.

  
Sidon wondered, perhaps, it might be because the boy felt comfortable around him? Maybe the Zora’s domain was like another home to Link. Although it seemed unlikely to him, Sidon still liked to entertain the thought.

  
“Link,” he spoke softly, “You are always welcome here. You know that, right?”

  
Link looked up at him, swallowing the rest of his mouthful.

  
“I know that ever since you defeated Ganon you’ve been more busy with the princess and have had less time to yourself, but I’ll always be here for you if need be.”  
Link smiled, tapping his fingertips to his chin and then tilting them towards Sidon. _“Thank you.”_

  
Sidon smiled, taking Link’s hand in his own. “You’re also more than welcome to use my cooking pot whenever you wish,” He chuckled, “As long as you share.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Sorry if my ASL sucks, i'm kinda rusty because i haven't used it since my brother got better at speaking. I had to google some stuff and it might not be accurate. 
> 
> Extra Tidbit: That's actually a real recipe in the game for Seafood Paella if you haven't made it. It restores 12 hearts and probably tastes really yummy :3


End file.
